List of Take Thats in The Tommy and Tammy Show!
A list of all the Take Thats in "The Tommy and Tammy Show". List of Take Thats *Tommy, Tammy and Todd kill Edward Cullen in "Todd's Haunted House Ride". *"Zarghami" is a long-running Take That to Cyma Zarghami. *In "Making the Show", the boy in the commercial complains about nothing good being on. The channels he's flipping through are airing, in order, "Annoying Orange", "Brickleberry", and "Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain". *In "Todd's Haunted House Ride", Barney the Dinosaur is one of the monsters in the house. *In "Evil Lurks", there is the following dialogue: (Tommy: Say, you know what this reminds me of?) (Tammy: A lazy, cliched Halloween-themed-Villain-Tries-To-Rule-The-World plot? Because it is.), a Take That at the show itself. *In "Tammy Loses Her Voice", one of the voice machines Tommy gives Tammy makes her sound like Seth MacFarlane. She thinks the voice makes her sound like an arrogant, stuck-up jerk. *The first "Tammy Turner's TV Show" seems like a Take That at Tommy/Cashlin shippers. It's really one towards Timmy/Trixie shippers. *In "Y2K", there is this little exchange: ::Tommy: The Y2K Bug? ::Tammy: Yeah. Apparently it's supposed to wipe out all Internet and electronics as people know them. ::Tommy: Well at least that means no more of those ridiculous Pooh's Adventures videos. *In "Dimmsdale B.C.E." Prehistoric Tommy and Tammy say it's ridiculous that as cavepeople they still speak perfect English and they live with dinosaurs, a Take That at "The Flintstones" et al for doing this. *In "Zarghami", Spongebob appears in the World That Once Was and tells the Turners that Cyma Zarghami threw him in there and created unfunny clones of him and his friends in a selfish attempt to continue his show. This is a Take That at the current SpongeBob SquarePants as well as to Nickelodeon refusing to allow its movie to be the finale simply because of its good ratings, when "good ratings" has never stopped them from canning a show before anyway. *One "Tammy Turner's TV Show" episode is interrupted by a Nick Studio 10 knockoff whose cast is portrayed as rude jerks that think they're funny when they aren't. Tammy calls them out on this, and when they deny her criticism she sends them to the Torture Chamber, where they--to drive the point of the joke home--Must watch the REAL Nick Studio 10. *In "Tammy Loses Her Voice", Tommy gives her the voice of Gilbert Gottfried at one point. She says it sounds annoyingly loud and Tommy agrees. *S.J. says in "Sleepover With the Enemy" that she hates Twilight. *In "Born to Be Me", Tommy and Tammy walk past a poster with parody versions of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy on it, with text that reads "Join the Marty Mouse Clubhouse". They agree that this will most likely suck and walk past it. *In "Sleepover With the Enemy", Tammy asks what movies Cashlin has and she replies with "I have all the Twilight movies and the Inspector Gadget movie." Tammy and her friends reject those as awful movies. *During Tammy's flashback sequence of her first time watching Wishology in "Sleepover With the Enemy", she and Tommy are shown not liking it. *In "Tammy Turner's TV Show 3", Tammy gives her thoughts on the Fairly OddParents live-action movies, and she says that giving Poof the voice of Randy Jackson was as stupid as people pairing a boy and a girl who hate each other together, a Take That at Dipper x Pacifica shippers in the Gravity Falls ''fanbase. *In "Prime Rhyme Time", Tammy looks at a TV Screen in a store that's showing ''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. She walks past it, chuckling and saying "So stupid...". *There is a scene in "Born to Be Me" where Tammy sees an advertisement on her TV for Brickleberry. She chuckles and says "So stupid..." in the same manner as in the above Take That. *"Switched!" features an appearance by Daria where she calls out The N for dropping her show. *In "Christmas in Dimmsdale", SJ is watching Danny Phantom's Christmas special. She turns the TV off when an ad for Barbie dolls comes on. *In "Tammy Loses Her Voice", when Tommy asks her why she can't speak, she writes as a response "We're doing a lost voice episode." which prompts this conversation between Tommy and Tammy: ::Tommy: Wow, really? ::Tammy: Yep. ::Tommy: Have our lazy writers REALLY run out of ideas? ::Tammy: You're surprised? ::Tommy: Actually, no. Especially considering how many times our plots have just been lazily stealing other TV Show plots. *In "Tammy Turner's TV Show 2", when Tammy does her impressions of Stan Marsh and his friends, what she says is a Take That at a particular movie. As Stan she says "A movie about an adorable village full of adorable blue creatures. How do you mess that up? Put them in New York and make them CGI.", as Kyle she says "Disney doesn't always make their movies perfectly. Remember that one movie they did with Miley Cyrus?" while the instrumental of the song "Hoedown Throwdown" from said movie is heard in the background, as Cartman she responds to her Kyle quote by saying "And yet that was still a bettah movie than Twilight." and as Kenny, she says--muffled--"Underdog sucked. Not the show, the movie." *In "Tammy vs. Cashlin", Tammy sings a song that is essentially a Take That to Cashlin, or a Villain Sucks Song if you want to think of it that way. *With the exception of Vicky's song in "The Witch is Back!", and Cashlin's Villain Love Song in "Christmas in Dimmsdale", most Villain Songs have simultaneously been Villain Sucks Songs. "Vendetta's Song" was this to Cyma Zarghami, and the lyrics to both Evilica's song and "Pretty Pretty Girl" contained lines that were a Take That to the villain singing the song. *In "No More Nightmares", when Night Terror makes Tommy have a nightmare the second time in the episode, it is him dating Cashlin. This was meant as a Take That to Tommy/Cashlin and Timmy/Trixie shippers. *"Vampires Don't Sparkle!" is a long-running Take That at Twilight. *In "Christmas in Dimmsdale", two kids who look suspiciously like Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls ''and Mandy from ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are turned away by a Mall Santa and called "so naughty that they deserve nothing, not even coal." *In "Music Mix 3", Tammy's first song is "You're So Vain" by Marilyn Manson, sung to--Well, guess who it's sung to. *In an upcoming episode, S.J. tells Stephenie Meyer everything that is wrong with Twilight. *"Free The Reviewers" was a Take That at the Stop Online Piracy Act. Not in the sense of making jokes about it, but in the sense that it was a portrayal of what would have happened under the act, personified as the character The Baroness. *In "The Oppressed and the Oppressor", Todd asks a little girl why they've never tried to revolt against Vicky. She responds that Vicky apparently succumbs those who rebel against her to the worst punishment imaginable: Watching Fanboy and Chum Chum. *In "The Daily Show with Tammy Turner", Tammy says "With all these ridiculous blatant rip-offs I've surprised we haven't been canned yet." *In "No More Nightmares", Tommy hopes the cancellation of Beware the Batman was just a horrible nightmare. *In "Christmas in Dimmsdale", Caly, when she hears the song "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer", scoffs in disgust. *In "The Dark Knight", Tommy fights a villain known as Persona, who is able to steal people's personalities. This villain looks suspiciously similar to Frank Miller. *Cashlin sings "A villain can find true love any day." during her song in the Christmas special. This is a Take That at people who think being evil somehow makes a character unable to fall in love. *In "Tommy Turner and the Robot Overlords", the evil creator of the robots is modeled after Lamar Smith. *In "Nameless", there is a brief scene where Daria appears as an elementary school teacher. She has written the equation "2n + 13 = 57". When she asks "Who can tell me what the n is?" a student replies with "A cr**py network channel" and Daria's response is "True, but no." *In "Tammy vs. Cashlin", Tammy says that she bets Cashlin lied her way into office like Hillary Clinton. This is obviously a reference to her dishonesty. *Tommy and Tammy often show signs of having fairy magic in their blood. But whenever it's brought up, their response is "Fairy magic? Don't be silly, I'm not half fairy." which could be a Take That at "A Fairly OddSummer" by denying it happened and that Timmy is a fairy. *When Luca is first introduced, he is seen burning a copy of the script for the My Life as a Teenage Robot episode where Jenny is sent to kindergarten just because she is technically five years old. Category:References